What we've become
by KathBell
Summary: They had just put their world back together when more bullets come and threaten to destroy them beyond repair. Part Six in the 'Titled Song' series but can stand-alone. Alex/Izzie, George/OC, MerDer, Jackson/OC, Owen/Cristina, Mark/Lexie.
1. Prolouge

**Summary: They had just put their world back together when more bullets come and threaten to destroy them beyond repair.****  
Warnings:**** This is dark, even for me. Will contain deaths – not main characters though and mainly OC's. Contains swearing, suicidal thoughts (for OC), mental illness (OC), sadness, worry, violence ect.****  
Series:**** Titled song. Previous stories include; Chasing Cars, Open your eyes, Off I go, Plans and planes and Alive.****  
Timing: ****Set in late season seven. About a year after the season 6 shooting.****  
Characters:**** Meredith, Alex, Cristina, George, Izzie, Jackson, Derek, April, Lexie, Mark, Callie, Arizona, Owen, Sofia (OC), Emily (OC), Addison.****  
Pairings:**** Alex/Izzie. MerDer. Owen/Cristina. Mark/Lexie. Jackson/OC. George/OC. Calzona. I think that's all... :P****  
Song/s included in the story:**** The songs are based on Ron Pope's songs. Each song will be identified at the start of the chapter :)  
A/N: Sick, tired, and a headache. Never the best combination for writing but I haven't got much else to do. So I make a new story, yeah, not always the best idea but I haven't been able to get this plot out of my head since I watched the Casualty series 25 premier (if you don't watch it, I suggest you do but this isn't a crossover).  
Disclaimer: Own nothing!****  
What we've become:**** Prologue. **

A smile danced on her face as she looked at the little plus sign.

–

He looked at the box with growing nervousness but quickly hid the diamond ring in his pocket as his girlfriend entered the room.

–

She laughed as he pulled away, their Vegas wedding had proved to be better than their real one.

–

She sipped on her coffee, watching her best friend and her boyfriend talking. She was unable to shake the feeling that something extremely bad was going to happen today.

–

She lay in bed looking at her husband with a frown.

–

She looked at her hand nervously, wondering if it was finally time to move on.

–

Thomas Andrews had always considered himself to be normal. He wasn't the most popular student, but he had never been the least popular one. He was one of the normal people. How he had gotten involved in this was unknown to him.

He had a mission, to kill, injure, and destroy the people who had made his best friends life hell. Namely Rachel Brown, the one who turned him down. He couldn't fail this mission, or Mike would never forgive him and he couldn't bear the thought of being alone. Mike wanted, needed, him to do this, and if that meant killing so be it.

_**A/N: The chapters will be much longer, I promise, this is just a starter :) **_


	2. Brewing storm

**What we've become: Chapter one.**

**Song: A drop in the ocean by Ron Pope.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing! **

**A drop in the ocean.**

**A change in the weather. **

**I was praying that you and me might end up together.**

**It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert.**

**But I'm holding you closer than most, cos' you're my heaven.**

"I love you." Izzie smiled, her face merely inches away from Alex's.

"I love you more." He replied smugly, leaning forward and kissing her lips delicately.

"We're going to be late for work." She laughed as he pulled away. They were in the newly-wed stage in their second marriage, the stage that they hadn't been able to explore enough due to cancer and mergers.

"I don't care." Alex smirked back, pressing his lips against hers again and falling back onto the bed of their apartment.

–

Emily looked at her sacred wedding picture nervously, keeping back the tears that burnt at her eyes. Her jet black hair stuck to her pale white skin. Pale due to several sleepless nights of torment and worry. Guilt was overwhelming her and she unsure if she could go through with this. She knew that she couldn't continue with her life like this, turning down dates because she felt as if she was cheating on her deceased husband, but she did so anyway. But George was a nice guy, a funny guy, and she liked him. That was what scared her. She actually had feelings for George. With all of the other guys it had been simple, just say no, but with George she had smiled and said yes.

She let a small sigh escape her lips and stuffed the photo in her pocket. She pushed herself up off the weather-worn green bench and continued on her run to the hospital.

–**  
**

He aimed the gun, following her movements with excellent precision. He had known how to shoot from a young age, partially because of the rough area in which he grew up in, and because both of his parents had been police officers and his house had never been short of bullets.

The woman he was aiming at was beautiful in many ways, jet black hair, piercing green eyes, just the type of woman that would ignore the less popular people like him and Mike. She deserved this. She deserved the pain that he was going to bring to her.

–

The cold wind hit her face as she turned the final corner and grew closer to Seattle Grace hospital. She staggered as an incredible force hit her in the shoulder and, unable to remain upright due to the white hot pain that now radiated in her shoulder, she fell forward onto her back. A groan escaped her mouth and she vaguely recalled people shouting.

–

"You're smiling." Meredith commented, looking at Alex knowingly.

"Really? I never knew." Alex replied with a sarcastic tone.

She rolled her eyes at the remark. "Very funny." He smirked at her. "Incoming trauma, you coming?"

"Trauma. Surgery." He answered as if it explained everything. Meredith nodded knowingly as they headed out to the ambulance bay just as the vehicle pulled up.

"Emily Reid, age 35, GSW to the shoulder." Meredith felt her eyes subconsciously widen as Emily's name was read out by the paramedic. She peered over the man's shoulder and her fears were confirmed. It didn't look bad though, which was a relief.

"Mer, page Sofia." Alex was already helping them wheel her in, Meredith realised as he ordered her to page the attending. She nodded but remained rooted to the spot as Alex and Emily disappeared from view.

–

Sofia looked at the pager on her waist as it started to beep. She placed down her coffee and looked at the message. "Jackson!" She yelled, fear biting her words. He ran into the room, recognising the fear and terror in her voice. He had heard it many times after all, the shooting, when Meredith had been stabbed and they had found out George was alive (he hadn't been that bothered by the latter, as he had never known George). "Em... Emily, she's been shot. We.. Can you..." He understood.

"Come on."

–

George was waiting outside of the trauma room, knowing just how hysterical and worried Sofia would be when she arrived. He himself felt extremely worried, and he had only known Emily for a month. H had gotten on extremely well with her, and they had planned on going out on an official date that night."George! Is she okay?"

"She's fine, they've taken her up to the ward to rest, other than that, she's fine." He reassured her as Sofia reached him, Jackson not far behind her.

–

Alex pulled the plastic gloves off his hands and disposed of them in the yellow bag. He exited the room quickly, needing to see Izzie. He was deeply shaken after seeing Emily like that, and it had just reminded him that bad things could still happen to them, even if he thought that enough had been thrown at them to last a lifetime. However, his plans were cut short by an incoming trauma. Another GSW patient.

_**A/N: Thanks for the review + alert, and please review this too! I would make it longer but it's 10 to midnight now and I have physio, hospital appointments, and school tomorrow.**_


	3. Closer to home

_**A/N: Thanks to the reviews! There is some darkness in this chapter, but not as much as there will be in the following ones.**_

_**Disclaimer: Own nothing!**_

Misplaced trust and old friends.

"I think there is a crazy guy out there." Meredith informed them as she sat down on the gurney next to Cristina.

"What do you mean?" George asked, looking at Meredith.

"There are a lot of crazies out there." Alex commented, discreetly wrapping his hand around Izzie's.

"He has a point." April and Sofa added together.

"No, I'm being serious – don't look like that Cristina." Cristina smirked and rolled her eyes. "Seriously, has anyone else seen a pattern in our cases?" Sofia and George exchanged knowing glances, but it was Alex that answered.

"Ball bearings, not bullets. Not your usual ammo."

"You mean that the guy that shot our five patients also shot Em?" Meredith nodded, looking slightly worried at the thought. "Oh God." Sofia shook her head.

"They all look the same too, black hair, pale skin." Jackson added, his voice also showing the worry that they were all feeling. Alex tried not to roll his eyes, Mercy Westers weren't good at hiding things.

"Excuse me, instead of sitting her realising that we have a serial-shooter/killer guy on our hands, who thinks we should go tell Webber, or, I don't know, the police. The place is full of them after all." Emily walked into the corridor, having heard the whole thing from her room. She was already fully dressed and her arm was in a sling.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Izzie asked.

"Looking for someone to get me my discharge papers. You mind?" She answered back, smirking and leaning heavily against the wall.

"You should be in bed for today. You're in overnight for observation." George said.

"You ever been shot?" She snapped back.

"Yes." Both Alex and George answered, both smirking. Emily shook her head; the first time the two actually agree and it's over me!

"Typical. Either way, I'm betting that you two were begging Mer or Sofia to get you out in a day!"

"Nope. I was in a coma." Alex smirked back, looking up from the chart in his hands.

"So was I." Both of them were trying extremely hard not to laugh at the look on her face.

"Seriously?"

"Does England not have news?" Sofia asked, knowing full well from her two years there that it did. "Because I know Alex was all over it."

"Either way," Emily changed the subject. "One of you is going to discharge me. I won't perform surgery, I won't go crazy, I will sit down in the gallery and watch surgery before going to Sofia's because you wont discharge me if I go back to my house, so please, discharge me."

"She has a good argument." April said. Emily smiled at her gratefully.

"Okay. Fine. But remember that you owe me so much for this." Sofia smiled. "George, Alex, you two go tell Webber what we worked out, bring Mer with you. Cristina, go see if any more have been brought in, April, Jackson go with her. Emily, get back in bed, Alex don't smirk like that, perv." The smirk was wiped off his face. "Izzie, stay here and make sure she stays. You've been a patient here, you know all the TV tricks. Do whatever you have to do, short of restraining her, that I cannot allow. Any of you disagree?" No one spoke. Emily was biting her lip to stop herself laughing, so was George, them both having known Sofia for longer than anyone. "Good, I don't like to fire friends." Meredith shook her head. Sofia was crazy, there was no other word to describe it.

Never counting regrets,  
By the grace of God, I do not rest at all.

Thomas walked into his collage, a smile etched on his face as he acted like this was any other day. The lobby was full of his fellow students and their professors. "Hey Tommy, where's ickle Mickey today?" Someone yelled at him, the voice followed by the laughs of a few students and the growling, stern voices of teachers scolding the misbehaving students. Thomas ignored the insults and continued walking. They wouldn't understand. They couldn't understand. They would never understand, and that is why he had to do this.

To make them understand. To make the impossible happen.

And New England as the leaves change; 

Lexie giggled as Mark pressed his lips on hers again. "Stop it... I'm being paged..." He ignored her silent protests and smirked. "We're not even in an on-call room, Mark, we're outside!"

"You have such a dirty mind." He smirked, pulling away. She giggled again wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Says you."

"Let's get married, today." Her eyes immediately widened and she unwrapped her arms from his neck.

"Mark, I-" Her answer was cut off by the sharp shrill sound of sirens. Both of their pagers went off simultaneously and she rushed away. Mark looked at his pager and wondered what the hell had just happened? Surely Lexie couldn't have planned that? Lexie wanted to get married, and with Emily getting shot he had realised that he wanted to get married today. He sighed to himself and followed her in a jog.

Maybe she would say yes?

The last excuse that I'll claim,  
I was a boy who loved a woman like a little girl.

"No wonder we've been getting so many patients.." Izzie mused, watching the TV screen.

"Well, being the only emergency department open in Seattle usually does that! Are they even allowed to do that?" Emily replied.

"Getting shot makes you bitchy and sarcastic, you do know that right?"

"Ha ha, very funny." Emily smiled and rolled her eyes in an understanding manner. "You know what, no one has ever told me that before. Gee, I wonder why. I know, I've never been shot- Oh God, you're right." The two laughed.

"Sarcasm and bitchy-ness. Cool mix." Izzie looked at the TV screen again and felt the smirk – and any hope that there was good left in the world – disappear. "Oh God..."

Emily looked at the screen too. She spent a few seconds taking in the images on the screen before putting her hand over her mouth in shock. "Bloody hell." She didn't realise the irony of her words and neither did her friend, both of the women were now completely engrossed in what the screen showed.

"You don't think that's the guy that shot you do you?" Izzie asked, turning and looking at Emily with fear in her eyes.

"I have a pretty bad feeling that it is. I mean, he or she might have shot all those other girls too, and... Izzie go help them out."

"What?" Izzie asked in confusion.

"There are multiple victims, and we aren't talking in tens here, we could be talking hundreds." Her accent was showing through more now in the stress of the situation. "They must have planned it for the day that Seattle Pres would be closed..." Izzie still looked confused. "Dear God, Iz, we're talking worried relatives, multiple surgeries and then there is the pit and then there is the people that will be coming here anyway. Go be a doctor. I won't leave until Sofia comes, I promise." Izzie nodded, still partially in shock by what had just been shown to them via the TV, but she left the room in a hurry anyway.

Emily watched her go, a sigh escaping her lips and she leaned back on the bed. Today was definitely not a good day and she had a strong feeling that it would only get worse. 

_**A/N: There will be MerDer in the next chapter! I promise! :) Please review!**_


	4. Near the eye of the storm

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday, life got in the way :) Thank you so much for the reviews! There will be more Alex/Izzie but that'll be in later chapters :) You'll see why soon :D There will also be more one-on-one with the characters soon, but the next few chapters are more about developing the plot than the important stuff (emotions, people, ect.)**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing from the show.**

**Song: Walk On The Water by Brit Nicole.**

**You look around  
It's staring back at you**

"Let's make a baby." She raised her eyebrows, unable to keep the wide grin off her face. "I mean, why not?"

"We don't need to Derek." Meredith smiled, kissing him again.

"Why not? We want a baby, you said so yourself."

"We don't need to make a baby Derek." She wondered just how long she would have to wait until he caught on.

"What do- Are you?" Smiling and biting her lip she nodded. "You're pregnant?"

"Yep, about 5 weeks."

"Really?" She just kissed him again.

"Really."

**Another wave of doubt.  
Will it pull you under?  
You wonder..**

"What's going on?" Meredith asked, the alarmingly large number of doctors in the ambulance bay startling her. Izzie looked at her, fear shown on her face.

"There's been a shooting at a shopping centre, 30 injured and the place is still full of people, and in lock down." Izzie informed her.

"Seriously? 30 people?"

"Yeah, and Seattle Grace is the only open hospital in Seattle." The sound of sirens were coming closer now. Izzie stood on her toes and craned her neck to see if they were close. "Emily thinks its was the same person that shot her and the other five." Izzie frowned.

Alex and George now approached, them also being worried by the amount of doctors needed. "What the hell?" Alex asked first.

"What's happened?" George asked, also looking for the approaching ambulances. There hadn't been this many doctors since the ferry crash, and none of them wanted a re-do of that incident.

"30 people shot."

"Thirty?"George questioned. The first of the ambulances started to pull up but the four of them were standing at the back so they had a good five minutes before they would be needed.

"Yep, some guy went crazy in shop."

"Centre," Izzie corrected. "There's about 100 different shops in the centre, we're the only place open, whoever planned this is smart, I don't think Seattle Grace could handle that amount of casualties with Seattle Pres being closed." Alex shook his head, this was wrong. A shooter having shot about 30 people was bad enough, but to do this on a day were only one emergency department was open and in such a crowded place. The whole thing creamed 'Mental health issues' but he didn't care, he knew crazy and this was beyond crazy.

"God..." George muttered.

"Yep." Alex countered.

**What if I'm overtaken**

**What if I never make it**

**What if no one's there?  
Will you hear my prayer?**

He was angry – he had missed. For the first time in his life he had missed. He growled quietly to himself as he stepped through the large doors of the building they had taken Rachel too. Mike would be disappointed if he gave up now. The woman at the round desk smiled politely at him, but he didn't shoot her. He had to find Rachel, then all these people that tried to save the others could die too. It was all worthless in the end. He could faintly hear yelling, people saying many things that he was unable to understand. He'd teach them, speaking in code so that he wouldn't understand. He had the upper hand this time.

They wouldn't win this time.

**When you take that first step  
Into the unknown  
You know that,**

**He won't let you go**

"I love you." Mark declared, kissing her again.

"I love you too." She smiled back after they pulled away, then she leaned closer and pressed her lips against his.

"Marry me?" Lexie felt her eyes involuntarily widen at his proposal. He'd asked her before, but she had assumed that he hadn't been serious as he hadn't brought it up since then; but, she had to consider, that they'd only just gotten away for a five minute break.

"W-What?" She stammered, a grin slowly spreading onto her face. Mark didn't take her eyes off her as he reached into his pocket at revealed a small case. Lexie looked around her to make sure this wasn't a joke. The couple were in a secluded area of the hospital grounds, and for once, it wasn't raining.

"Lexie Grey, do I have to get down on one knee?" She giggled and shook her head. He let go of her hands anyway and got down on one knee. It took all of her will-power not to kiss him there and then, or to jump up and down with excitement. "Will you do me the great honour of being my wife?"

He had changed so much for her, he had actually dated her – which had been a strange, unknown concept for the old Mark Sloan – then he had moved in with her and now here he was, asking someone to marry him. Asking the love of his life to marry him. He hadn't known what he had been thinking when he had said he had loved Addison, because it was nothing compared to this.

"Yes!"

**So what are you waiting for?  
What do you have to lose?  
Your insecurities try to alter you**

"So he proposed, there and then?" Jackson questioned as he pushed their patient into the elevator. Lexie smiled widely, showing him her hand. Their patient had been in such a distraught state that they had been forced to sedate her. They had been told that she had seen her boyfriend get shot. Rachel her name was..

"Yeah, he just said 'Marry me' then he got down on one knee and, oh god, I'm getting married!" She laughed. She continued to smile as a young man got in the elevator – neither of them noticed the way that he looked at Rachel.

That was, until the doors closed and he pressed the emergency stop button. "Sir?" Jackson questioned suspiciously. He stepped in front of Lexie slowly, not removing his eyes off the other occupant.

"I'm really sorry." The young man mumbled. Lexie felt her blood run cold. Jackson tensed, he was terrified now but he didn't show it.

That was until the young man pulled out a gun.

**AN: I'd finish up that scene but cliffhangers are interesting and I have to be up in 7 hours :/ Please review!**


	5. Hits at the heart

_**A/N: Wow, I must be blind... Sorry about the whole two proposals from Mark... I was very tired (I think its a post-surgery effect, you can't sleep no matter how tired you are.) Thanks for the reviews! And the reminder about Owen/Cristina. There will be some of them soon :D And Alex/Izzie :) This chapter will be focused on the Jackson/OC pairing. Some MerDer and Slexie though :) The romance scene between Alex/Izzie was written by an amazing friend of mine who is a genius with romantic situations :) Unlike me.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Grey's Anatomy or anything associated with it :) Hey, I barely own the OC's!**_

**Hello my friend  
I remember when you were so alive**

**With your wide eyes to the light. **

"Sir, please! Put the gun down! Whatever you have against us doesn't matter, you can sort it out without shooting." Jackson tried to reason with the man – he was familiar for some reason, he had seen him on a case... He just couldn't remember which one.

"I... Nothing... She... She needs to die." Jackson was unsure about which 'she' the man was talking about, so he slowly edged in front of the patient, Lexie following behind him. He kept one hand behind his back, making sure Lexie stayed for enough away to be okay.

"Who?"

"Rachel! I have to do it! Mike-" And the Jackson remembered. "Mike.. Mike... He'd be disappointed. I... I have to do this!" Thomas declared.

"Sir, Mike wouldn't have wanted you to do this.."

"HE DOES!" Thomas suddenly yelled, tears streaming down his face. Jackson glanced behind him quickly, noticing that Lexie was starting to panic. This had to end now. Lexie would be in full panic-mode soon and then the shooter would probably shoot the pair of them; a possibility that he didn't want to consider. Thomas seemed to be ignoring them for now but he was aiming the gun at Rachel. Jackson wouldn't let this patient die because of him. Just as Thomas pulled the trigger, Jackson lunged forward.

**Then the light that you had when your heart was stolen  
**

"Alex, Alex, where the hell are you Alex?"Sofia muttered, her eyes searching the waiting room. Her shift was over but she knew that there was no chance of her getting home tonight – or tomorrow. After the original 30 injured had been brought in more had came. Most of them weren't injured too bad, but there had been enough of them to use up all of the space in the pit, the clinic, and they were beginning to use the waiting room for the shock patients. She needed Karev here now because she couldn't handle this amount of relatives on her own. "I'm going to kill him." She shook her head and finished of the charting.

She frowned when her pager went off. Strange, the chief put me on relatives/pit/clinic/waiting room duty, shouldn't be getting paged for surgery.. Sofia looked around and realised that every doctor was getting paged. Something told her that it wasn't for surgery as it was also the non-surgical personnel. She removed the pager from her waist and pressed the button to read it. "Oh God..." She looked around and saw the fear etched on nurses and doctors faces, and she truly couldn't blame them because she was terrified and she hadn't even been there last time. Lock down.

"Sofia!" Meredith was running, fear in her voice. She came the clinic with blood still on her scrubs and everyone's fears were doubled. People started to get back to their jobs as Meredith aught her breath, no one really noticing the terrified pair any more. "There's another shooter, in the hospital..."

"Oh God, you sure?" Then she realised something. Meredith covered in blood and talking to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's not mine. Sofia, sit down." She shook her head but her body was working against her and she sat down anyway. "There was a shooting in an elevator, the guy was after the patient.. Jackson was in there." Sofia audibly gasped and was quite glad that she was sitting down because she was sure that she would have collapsed if she had been standing. "He... He protected the patient, and Lexie, he stood in front of them both. Sofia, he's in surgery, do you want me to get you somewhere private." Meredith glanced around, noticing that people were staring now. It seriously pissed her off. Can't you see that she is upset? Leave her alone! Sofia nodded slowly.

"G-George?"

"Waiting in the on-call room for you." Meredith smiled back, although she didn't feel like smiling at all. It was so close to deja vu. Another shooter in the hospital – another friend of hers found in an elevator. Lexie was distraught, Meredith couldn't shake the images of her shaking hands trying to keep Jackson alive.

"Thanks Mer..."

**Now you say that it ain't worth staying,**

**You wanna run but you're hesitating. **

**I'm talkin' to me.**

As Alex pulled Izzie into a kiss he slowly moved his hands down to her waist while her hands were sitting on his shoulders as he could almost her Izzie's heart pounding out of her chest as they kiss he pushes her against the stone cold brick wall, she didn't care all she wanted to be is beside him forever and always. Slowly he inserts his tongue into her month as she dose the same to him, she thought she was never going to loose him, that this might be her happy ever after.

**Don't let the lights go down  
Don't let the fire burn out **

"George..." Meredith greeted, opening the on-call room door. Yes, she knew that she wasn't supposed to be walking around but the room that George was waiting in was only five steps away from where Sofia and her had been, and it wasn't like they would get shot by moving five steps. It was probably safer in an on-call room than in a room that was a stampede waiting to happen at the sound of one gunshot, or even one loud noise. "Emily." She continued as both her and the shaking Sofia stepped into the room. George was on his feet within seconds, pulling Sofia into a hug. Emily was gently caressing her best friends arm, similar to the way that Sofia had done for her when the news of Joe's death had reached her – No, mustn't think of death, she scolded herself, Jackson will not die.

Meredith silently slipped into the corner she didn't want to intrude, but she was terrified to leave the room. There was a shooter out there – Cristina and Derek were in surgery so they were safe, Alex... Oh God. He would be freaking out if he heard about a shooter. "Erm, Sofia, bad timing, but does anyone know where Alex is?" George understood why Meredith needed to know – the pair were like brother and sister, and Alex would be freaking out at the thought of another shooting occurring in a hospital, let alone an elevator.

"I think he is in the clinic." George whispered back, he unwrapped his arm from Sofia. "Sofia, I'm going to go with Meredith, make sure Alex is okay..." Tearfully, Sofia nodded. "Emily will be here."

"Yeah, I'm not going anywhere." Emily smiled, her strong London accent showing.

**Cause somewhere, somebody needs a reason to believe  
Why don't you rise up now?  
Don't be afraid to stand out  
**

He was tempted to say 'Dude what the hell' but that hadn't worked out so well last time. The man was pointing a gun at him. "Sir-" But it was too late, he couldn't move this time. He couldn't get out of the way. He felt something strong and painful hit him in his side, the another in the chest. Unfortunately, Alex recognised the pain and the struggle to breathe, except this time it was doubled.

He'd been shot again.

**That's how the lost get found  
The lost get found **

George had to grab Meredith by the arms when the gunshots sounded, to stop her crashing into the supply closet. He pulled her into a storage room, still reeling from the shock of watching Alex get shot twice. Meredith looked at him like he was crazy. "We're no use to Alex if we're full of bullets." He explained, whispered. Meredith sat down on the floor and watched fearfully as George peered out of the window. "He's gone. Come on!"

**A/N: I'd post more but I'm seriously tired now :/ Please review! **


	6. Closing in

**This time, this place**

**Misused, mistakes.**

**Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait **

"What's going on?" Izzie asked the passing nurse. The nurse bit her lip and looked around them, making sure that there were no patients that could overhear them. "Maddy?"

"There's another shooter. Avery was shot in an elevator." Izzie's mouth formed a small 'o'

"How bad? How did Sofia take it?"

"He's critical, from what I saw anyway, and Carter... She'll be having a breakdown in O'Malley's arms by now, you know, those two-"

"Best friends and nothing more. Brother and sister, not like that." Izzie quickly interrupted. When they had first met Sofia (she had ran into George's arms and hugged him) they had all thought that they were in some sort of a relationship (much to Alex's surprise, and Bailey went crazy at the thought of an _attending_ sleeping with an _intern_, if only she knew that it had been Meredith and Derek) but they had been proved wrong by the attending – when she slept with just about every guy (including Alex) in the hospital.

"But still..."

"Ew." Izzie laughed.

**Just one chance..**

"Alex!" Meredith didn't like yelling. It seemed clichéd but she truly didn't care. She had seen Alex get shot, that gasp of air that he had taken, that small thump as he hit the ground; all of it added up and she couldn't care less if she looked like one of the women you saw on TV, screaming and crying, she just wanted her friend to be okay.

George was already at Alex's side, applying pressure to the wound and apologising over and over again to Alex. "Meredith!" He yelled, she seemed to either ignore him or not hear him. "Meredith!" He tried again, and this time she heard him.

"George, is he okay?" No, he's been shot Meredith.

**Just one breath.**

Alex registered the pain first. The familiar fire that spread around his chest. The loss of the ability to breathe correctly. It was all too familiar. He blinked – slowly – and in those few seconds of blackness her eyes were there again. Begging him not to leave. Begging him to keep her safe. Following, empty, vacant eyes, an eternal look of shock on her face. He opened his eyes quickly, unable to bear Reed any more.

**Just in case, there's just one left.**

"Mer, you need to go back. Find Sofia and Emily, get them to get help. I can't get him to an O.R on my own." Meredith did so and ran off.

"Not operating... n' me anyway... O'Malley... Jus' f'rezze up." Alex argued between coughs. "Iz? Don't t'll her. She'll jus' w'rry." George frowned and shook his head.

"She'll be worrying anyway. She loves you Alex, and I can't lie to her when she asks me where you are." Or why I am covered in blood, or more to that point, who's blood am I covered in.

"O'Malley-" Alex attempted to argue but he only coughed again. George could only look on in worry as blood appeared. Not a good sign.

_Get here soon Meredith, please._

**On my knees, I'll ask**

"Meredith, any- Are you okay?" Sofia was out of her seat within seconds, Emily not far behind her.

"You two, go get help. Alex has been shot again. It's bad. Someone tell Izzie. Please, I have to... Please!" Sofia had to grab onto the side of the bed to keep herself upright. Alex too?

"Emily, go tell Izzie. Tell her to get help to- where?"

"Near the supply closets- only down the hall."

"Okay, that.. I'll come with you Mer."

__**Last chance for one last dance **

"What's going on?" Mark and Derek entered Richards office without knocking – they didn't give a damn – and started asking immediately.

"Shepherd, Sloan, calm-" Mark had already seen Lexie though. She was covered in blood and shaking. Rocking back and thorough just like she had after Alex had flat lined. "There's been another, another shooting." Webber explained. Derek's eyes went wide and he didn't notice Mark leaving his side to hold Lexie. "I don't know what happened, only Lexie, Avery, and a sedated patient do."

"Well get Avery here!" Mark exclaimed, shocked that they would even try to get Lexie to explain it.

"He can't!" Lexie suddenly yelled before falling into Mark's chest. "He took a bullet for me and for the patient and now Sofia will hate me cos he might die and-" Richard looked shocked, Derek looked worried and Mark looked torn between outraged and shocked. Mark simply pulled Lexie further into his chest, whispering comforting words to her.

A/N: Sorry it's short but my fanfiction has been acting up all night and I have to get this up now :)


	7. Eye of the storm

_**A/N: Some MINOR Owen/Cristina, there will be more later. Mainly Alex focused, but it won't be for long. This story will mainly cover the recovery (mentally mainly, but other areas of it too) so the shooting will be over in about 5-10 chapters :)  
Disclaimer: Own nothing related to Grey's Anatomy and I make no profit from this.**_

_**Song: In my veins, Andrew Belle.**_

**Nothing goes as planned  
Everything will break  
People say goodbye  
In their own special way **

Never let it be said that Sofia was a woman that never became worried. Anything worried her, and with good reason. She hadn't had the easiest life when it came to death. Her father, her brother, and for a short time, George, technically Meredith too. So when she had heard that her boyfriend had been shot she had, to put it simply, had a meltdown. Before Jackson she had, as Meredith and Cristina put it 'screwed men like whores on tequila' which was quite true, and now he was dying. She had managed to pull herself together only to be told that Alex had been shot. So here she was, running down the small corridor, turning the sharp corner, and finding her best friend trying to save Alex's life. "Where's the gurney?" He asked, urgency in his voice.

"Mer and Em are getting it." Sofia answered, dropping to her knees in the slow forming blood pool. That had to be a good sign – little blood. She looked at where the bullet – bullets, she corrected herself – had hit. "Dammit," She muttered. He had been hit once in his left side, just below his ribcage, and once just a few inches above his ribcage.

George met her gaze and nodded. He understood. "Alex, Alex, Hun, I need you to stay awake!" She ordered, slapping his face gently. "That's it, keep those eyes open for me. I never let men I've slept with before die." She smiled when he smiled too. It was pained, forced smile, but it meant that he was still alive. The smile may have only lasted a few seconds in both cases, but it gave her hope.

"Uh.. Huh... You... May h've to m'ke an excep'ion." He slurred again. She didn't like it at all. Last time, according to Mark, it had been a while before he slurred. If he was losing coherences that fast there was something to worry about.

"Hell no, thought you knew me Karev, I never make exceptions. Especially not for you sweetie." She smiled back, putting more pressure onto his stomach wound. "George, you see any packs, any gauze, anything? This ones a bleeder." Alex suddenly gasped – more like yelled – out in pain. George winced and Sofia had to use all of her will power not to cry.

"I'm sorry, okay, I know it hurts but you know we have to do this. Come on, I'm not going to let you die. Izzie would kill me, and frankly, I like life, don't you?" She had a few tears on her face now, unable to keep them at bay. God no, this shouldn't – couldn't – be happening again. Not to Alex. Not to Jackson, not to any of them. She looked up briefly, sighing in relief as Meredith and Emily came racing down the corridor, a gurney with them. "Oh, thank God."

**All that you can rely on  
And all that you could fake  
Will leave you in the morning  
Come find you in the day **

Derek stood, unable to move. Worry paralysed him – not fear. Meredith, was she okay? What if the shooter got to her? He could hear Lexie's broken sobbing, and realised that he had something to do. He couldn't let Meredith get hurt, he had to find her.

It was as if someone had answered his prayers, as Meredith came bursting through the door. His relief was short lived, as Meredith was covered in blood and she was shaking in fear. "Meredith!" He was the first to her, but she pushed him away. 

"He shot Alex, the shooter shot Alex, twice, he's in O.R 3 but Sofia can't operate on her own, and only George can help her, please, someone go help them." She pleaded. Richard was out of his seat, probably ready to go operate on one of his doctors. Lexie had stopped crying, and was only staring at Meredith with wide, disbelieving eyes. Mark stayed at Lexie's side, refusing to leave her until she told him too.

**Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out  
Oh, you're all I taste, at night inside of my mouth  
Oh, you run away, cause I am not what you found  
Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out **

Izzie sat on the floor, staring up at the O.R board and banging her head lightly against the nurses desk. One of them had brought her coffee, but she had left it discarded at the side of her, unable to stomach it. She couldn't erase the image of seeing Alex being rushed into the O.R's, by none other than George – that she didn't mind, as George was amazing at trauma – and Sofia. She knew that her friends mind would be focused on other things, like Jackson, but when she had seen Richard and Derek run in, followed by Meredith, she had been relieved.

He had to be okay, he just had to be.

She flinched as someone grabbed her hand, and she moved her head to the side to look at George. She tightened the grip, unable to return the reassuring smile. Meredith was there too, on the other side of Izzie. Izzie couldn't remember when she had sat down there.

**Everything will change.  
Nothing stays the same.**

Cristina hadn't been allowed to operate, only watch. It wasn't like Jackson was Meredith or something, but she still was refused permission to operate. So here she was, sat on a stool, at the top of the surgical bed. She was helping to make sure that the anaesthesia was in place, that Jackson was still breathing, the simple things. She hated simple. Her eyes met Owen's, she was scared, though she wouldn't admit it. She had performed surgery at gunpoint – she should not be scared – though she was terrified. _It'll be okay_, Owen seemed to say, his gaze wavering from Jackson to Cristina, seeing her terrified look, seeing beyond her façade of a stone-hearted surgeon. She nodded. It had to be.

**Nobody is perfect.**

**Oh, but everyone's to blame.**

_**A/N: Please review! And THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed/read/alerted/added to their favourites so far :) **_


	8. Hurricane force

**A/N: First of all: Sorry! I was busy with my other stories and completely forgot about this one! And I have another surgery tomorrow so it may be a while until I update again :(  
Disclaimer: Own nothing.  
**

**Come undone, surrender is stronger  
**

"You really had to get shot. Again. Alex, seriously? Yes, you're dreaming and still alive before you ask... Or open your eyes. Jeez, I don't look that bad. Hell, I look better than you... then again, I always have." Amy's voice echoed through his mind as he drifted in and out of consciousness. _"We're going to be late for work." _Izzie. He was quite sure he remembered her saying that to him that morning – or whenever that day had been, he wasn't quite sure of the time. He suddenly wished that they had just stayed off that day.

**I don't need to be the hero tonight **

**We all want love we all want honour **

"Cristina-" Sofia started frantically as her friend emerged from the other O.R. She had been told to go out of surgery when Derek and Richard arrived.

"Jackson's fine, it didn't hit anything vital. We can't transfer him yet, but if you scrub-"

"Cristina! Alex has been shot!" Sofia interrupted sternly. Cristina stopped speaking immediately, peering over Sofia's shoulder to the O.R window. Sure enough, it was Alex's body being operated on. "They think they've got the shooter cornered in the cafeteria, but-" Both of the women's eyes fell on a man standing no more than 10 ft away from them, his glare fixated on Sofia. "Shit..." Sofia whispered under her breath. Her eyes fell to the man's – kids, he was a kid – side, a long gun in his hand. "Sir, do you need help?"

Cristina had frozen when she had saw the gun. Her mind had flashed back to the previous shooting. She couldn't move, could barely breathe. Sofia seemed to notice this and put her hand in hers before stepping in front of Cristina. "Sir, we can talk. My name is Sofia, what's yours?"

"T-Thomas, but, but people who are nice call me Tommy, or Tom. Tommy or Tom."

"That's a nice name, am I allowed to call you Tom?" Sofia felt her voice shaking and struggled to compose herself. This guy – he was only a kid! Her brother was probably his age, and this kid had shot, nearly killed, over 30 people! Tom nodded sheepishly, his hands shaking. "You know what, I remember you." He looked up, Sofia flinched before forcing a smile onto her face. She edged in front of the shaking Cristina. There was no way in hell that she would let this guy shoot Cristina without going through her first.

**Nobody wants to pay the asking price.**

Izzie continued to bite at her fingernails nervously, occasionally glancing around the hallway in search of anyone coming to tell her that Alex was okay. They had only just gotten back on track after the divorce, the shooting, Meredith's stabbing that brought her back, and their re-marriage; so Alex could not die. She couldn't lose the love of her life; not again. She hadn't loved Denny, but she had near fallen apart after his death. She knew she wouldn't be able to survive if..

No. There was no 'if'. Alex was going to be fine. He had to be.

**Fall on my knees, fall on my pride.**

Meredith closed her eyes, wanting more than anything for all of this to be some twisted nightmare. Her hand subconsciously rubbed her neck, a habit that she had fallen into whenever she was worried. The night that she had been stabbed was forever stained in her memory; just like George's supposed 'death', the shooting. It wasn't fair, right, nowhere near just, that this should happen to them once again.

It wasn't as if they had done anything to deserve it, right?

**I'm trippin' over all the times I've lied.**

**A/N: Would make it longer, but some 'smart' surgeon decided I had to be in at 7, which means getting up at 5, and it's 10 to 11 now. Stupid surgeons :/ Please review!  
**


	9. End of all time?

**A/N: Finally had some inspiration! Thank you so much for all of the reviews; it reminded me of this story and led to the completion of another chapter!  
Disclaimer: I own; Tom, Sofia, and Emily. I don't own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy nor do I own the program. I am just a bored teenager with a need to vent :D**

**Imagine you could tear the world apart; lay it all out like a weather chart.**

Now standing fully in front of Christina, Sofia could breathe a little bit easier. Her friend was safe for now."Your friend, Mike, he... We couldn't save him, could we?" Tom nodded, slowly and painfully. "He killed himself, didn't he?"

"Yes." More sobs from the shooter. Christina didn't feel one ounce of sympathy for him. She wanted to yell and scream but she couldn't. He'd hurt Sofia if she did and Cristina couldn't live with that being her fault.

"I'm sorry. I know... I know what it's like to lose someone close to you that way." Cristina could hear the pain in her friends voice. It was mixed in with the fear and the worry, but it was still there.

"I... How come he couldn't tell me? Huh? I... I loved him like a brother, and it was her fucking fault! She left him!"

"Tom, I understand, but would he want you to hurt other people?" Sofia's voice was soft and had an almost maternal tone to it. She hated having to sound like she cared about him. This man had shot her boyfriend – and god help him if anything else happened to Jackson, because she would kill him herself.

"But-"

"But nothing, I really understand how much it hurts losing someone that way, but you should do something good instead of this."

The gun shook even more and Sofia could have swore that the gun moved closer to her. She knew that it was make it or break it now; one wrong move, and it would all go to hell. She was scared, and she could tell from the shaking behind her that Cristina was terrified.

"Tom, please. You know, deep down, that you don't want to do this." Tears slowly edged down Sofia's face, showing her fear and pain. Jackson was the only man, other tan George and her direct family, that she had let in, that she had loved and cared about. She couldn't lose him, and as much as she wanted to hurt this man for doing this to everyone again, she knew that she couldn't. He was seriously unstable. Depressed at the least. He was grieving – and she would **never** say that this was how to grieve – she knew that one wrong word or sudden movement could end both hers and Christina's lives. She couldn't deal with that particular thought.

"Why'd he do it though?" Sofia swallowed and closed her eyes momentarily. She set them on him the second she reopened them.

"I don't know... There are a lot of reasons for people to do these things; they're scared, angry, alone, sad, all at the same time. He might have wanted to ask you for help, but he was scared to. He didn't want to hurt you, and even though by doing this he did, this and hurting you were the last thing he had wanted. Please Tom, I'm begging you, just put the gun down." Slowly, the gun began to drop. Tom stopped for a second, making eye contact with Sofia.

"I'm sorry." And he put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger.

Sofia's scream echoed the halls.

**Take your time cos' you're up against space; sweep up the tears running down your face.**

George's head snapped up when he heard Sofia's scream. It was a scream that he'd recognize anywhere and one that he would pray to God that he'd never have to hear again. Meredith and Izzie were both looking at the door with worried faces.

"Oh God..." Izzie whispered. "You don't think Jackson..." She shook her head and bit back tears. Jackson and Alex would be fine. There was no other alternative – at least, not one that her mind could process. George only looked at her for a few seconds before shooting up and running to the door.

He froze in the doorway.

There was a man with a gun, lying dead on the floor, while Sofia was on her knee's, silently sobbing. She was shaking, pale, and she was also on the verge of hyperventilating. Whatever had happened; something that he hadn't heard nor seen, yet had only been occurring a few metres away from him; had obviously affected his friend badly. Sofia looked up, meeting his eyes, and within seconds he was rushing over to her and pulling her into his arms. Meredith would be here to comfort Cristina soon, and Izzie.. well, it was best that Izzie stayed away from the dead body.

When he made contact with Sofia, her sobs deepened. Her hands were balled up into fists and she had a iron-grip on his slightly-bloodied scrubs. It was only now that he noticed the faint spray of blood on her face. She must've been standing near him when he... George really didn't want to think about it. "Shush, come here, I've got you." He was also on his knee's, but he was slowly standing up and pulling Sofia with him. The blood pool was growing and he really didn't think that being around a dead body would be doing anyone any favours.

**You burn bright when you're left alone; build up the speed to bring you home.**

_A/N: Hope you like!_  
_Song: End of all time by Stars Of Track And Field._


	10. Save me

**Song: Wonderwall by Oasis. **

**What we've Become; Chapter 10. **

**Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you; by now you should've somehow realized what you gotta do. **

George stood at the door of an on-call room, watching over Sofia protectively. She'd been given a mild sedative to calm her down, as she was still hysterical nearly an hour after the shooter's body had been removed, and they'd had to put her in the on-call room as all of the hospital rooms were filled with patients. He hated seeing her like this.

"George." Meredith said, approaching from behind him.

"Hey Mer'" He replied back, running a hand over his face and turning around to face her. "Any news on Alex and Jackson?"

"Alex is out of surgery, but that's all I know so far. Jackson is fine, he's just woken up and wants to know if she's okay?" Meredith nodded at Sofia, worry evident in her eyes. "Why'd she react like that? I mean, I know seeing someone die is traumatising, but... The guy nearly killed Alex and Jackson!"

George sighed, looking so much older than he actually was. Meredith noticed how tired and withdrawn he looked. "When we were 13, a friend of ours killed himself. I was in school, but him and Sofia had skipped the day. He said he was sick, and Sofia... she didn't have an easy time, she was bullied a lot, and her parents were always out at work, so she just didn't bother. That day, she decided to go to see him. He... His family weren't that good to him, so he usually stayed in a shed by this river during the day. She went there, and saw him. He had a gun to his head, and she said that the second he saw her he pulled the trigger." Meredith's eyes softened, seeing that George could barely hold it together. After a short pause in which he collected himself, George continued. "I think she flashed back or something." Meredith nodded in agreement.

"This shouldn't have happened again." She whispered softly as she pulled him into a tight hug.

"I know." He replied.

**I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do, about you now...**

Izzie sat nervously next to Alex's bed in the ICU, gripping his limp hand as though her own life depended on it. She just wanted him to wake up and show her that he was okay, because she couldn't imagine him being dead.

"Izzie?" Meredith asked, walking in through the door quietly. Her friend turned around and Meredith could see the tears building in her eyes. "I just spoke with the doctor." Meredith herself was trying not to cry after hearing the words from the cold-hearted surgeon. He'd acted as if Alex was just another patient, not one of her best friends, not her family, not one of the strongest people she knew.

"Is Alex going to be okay?" She was taken aback by Izzie's voice that sounded weak and tired. Meredith didn't even know how to answer.

"Erm... Iz, the doctor said that his kidneys are failing. He needs a transplant or..." The remainder of the sentence was left unfinished. They were doctors for gods sake, they knew exactly what would happen if Alex didn't get a transplant but they couldn't bare to think of it. "I..." Meredith trailed off; no words were suitable for a situation like this, so instead of speaking, she just sat down on the other side of Alex and held his other hand.

"He isn't gonna die Mer. We... We've come to far for that to happen. They'll find a match." Meredith just hoped she was right.

**Backbeat the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out.**

"George?" Sofia asked groggily, turning over in the bed and seeing him looking at her with a worried expression. "What 'appened?" No sooner than a few seconds later, the memories returned to her; the shooting. She shot up in an attempt to get out of the bed, but nearly fell back down as a wave of nausea and dizziness fell over her.

"Hey," George started softly, gently holding her up. "It's okay, they just gave you a sedative to help you get some sleep. Jackson's fine, he's been asking about you."

Sofia nodded weakly, leaning into his chest. "How long was I out?" She asked once she recovered.

"About five hours." George supplied to her. "How you feeling now?"

"A bit better. Is Alex okay?"

"I'm not sure, I haven't seen Izzie yet?"

"What?" Sofia looked at him in shock. "George why haven't you seen her?"

"I've been here, but Mer' said he was out of surgery."

"Oh..." She paused for a moment before continuing. "Can you take me to Jackson? Please George, I need to see him." George nodded understandingly (he had just sat here for five hours just to make sure she was okay after all).

"Okay, but you're going in a wheelchair." Sofia was about to protest but a stern glare from George told her otherwise. He disappeared out the door for a few seconds before coming back with a wheelchair. "Here." She smiled thankfully, grabbing his arm and allowing him to help her into the wheelchair.

"Urgh. I feel horrible." George just smiled and pushed her out of the room. "I thought it was Jamie when he shot himself." She answered the questions she knew he was thinking once they reached a surprisingly empty corridor. George stopped the wheelchair and walked around it so he could face her.

"I know." He sighed, holding onto her hands. "I had to tell Mer, she was worried and kinda freaked out." Sofia nodded; if it'd had been her in George's shoes she would've done the same thing.

"It's okay. I didn't want her thinking I'd be sad that, you know, what happened happened." George nodded, but didn't reply as he moved behind her and continued to push her until they reached Jackson's room.

"You gonna be okay from here?" He asked nervously, unsure if she should be left alone in case something happened to Jackson.

"Course, you should go see Alex." Sofia smiled at him. "Be careful." She whispered to herself once he'd left.

**I'm sure you've heard it all before but you never really had a doubt. I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now.**

Izzie hadn't left the room since Meredith was called away to help some other patients. She couldn't bear the thought that something could happen to Alex and she wouldn't be there to help him. _Like you were last time,_ a voice in her head chastised her. She still harboured guilt about not coming back for Alex when he had been shot. But she was here now, and they had been – were happy. Now all Alex had to do was survive this.

He had to survive it. He just had to.

"Alex? I know you're hurting, but promise me you'll fight this." She whispered, resting her head on the pillow. "I can't live without you and if... If you died... I-" She finally broke down into tears, barely noticing the newcomer to the room until he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Izzie?" George asked carefully. He had looked over the monitors and had not seen any serious complications occurring, but the machines in the room told him all he needed to know. Alex was seriously ill.

"He's dying George." She whispered between sobs, lifting her head up from the pillow. George felt his heart break at her broken words and was quick to pull her into a hug.

**And all the roads we have to walk along are winding,**

**And all the lights that lead us there are blinding,**

**There are many things that I would like to say to you but I don't know how...**

Sofia slowly opened her eyes, unsure of how she got here. The last thing she remembered was talking to George in an on-call room. What? Why on earth would she and _George _be in an on-call room together? An uneasy feeling arose within her and she decided to look around the room. The second she realised that she had fallen asleep at Jackson's side she realised what had happened. Damn drugs, they made her forget things too often for her liking.

"Soph'?" Jackson's weak and tired voice caught her attention immediately. "Are you okay?" He continued, seeing that she was fully awake now.

Sofia almost laughed. He was the one who had been shot, the one lying in a hospital bed hooked up to too many machines to count, and he was asking _her_, if she was okay! She allowed a small smile onto her face as she nodded.

"Course I am silly." Her voice proved exactly the opposite. She'd never been good at dealing with emotion. After Jamie had died, she had resorted to underage drinking and partying to ease the pain, George's 'death' had been similar, but she'd learnt from past experiences and tried to carry on. After she had lost her child though, she realised that there were some things you just couldn't ease the pain with. It was always there, but it had gotten bearable. Jackson made things easier for her, him being the only man she trusted other than Alex and George. "Well, how okay can we be?"

He nodded, wincing as it sent a dull shot of pain through his chest. "Do you need more painkillers? Sofia asked almost immediately, the fear in her voice obvious. He shook his head, slowly reaching for her hand to reassure her.

"Mer told me they'd sedated you." Sofia quickly looked away. "Hey, it's okay." He quickly amended his mistake. Sofia, he'd learnt, wasn't good with emotions. Then again, he thought, he could always blame his stupidity on morphine.

"He shot you Jackie. How could he do that? I thought I'd lost you." Jackson continued to hold her hand, cursing himself for not being able to do more to comfort her. "I thought you'd died. And then he pointed a gun at me, and I thought; if you were dead, what was the point?"

"Sofi-" She shook her head, cutting him off.

"I love you Jackson, and you can't let this happen again. I don't know what happened in the elevator, but I want you to be careful," She continued, ignoring the tears that were falling freely down her face. "Because I can't lose you. Promise me, you won't die!"

"I promise," was all he could reply before the automated dosage of painkillers plunged him into a deep sleep.

**Because maybe, you're gonna be the one who saves me? And after all, you're my wonderwall. **

A/N: I know that I took a while to update, but I've had a lot on and not much of GA inspiration, sorry

Disclaimer: Don't own the song or the show!


End file.
